Most Unlikely Siblings
by Kazad
Summary: Not even a busted Noxian operation or city states getting in the way will stop the two opposite siblings from fighting each other out until the other is defeated. The more mayhem Jinx causes, the more she annoys her younger sister and Piltover enforcer Lucifer or Lucy as Jinx calls her. Vi and Caitlyn won't just let the two sisters destroy their surroundings. (TOO SAD TO CONTINUE)
1. Prologue: Reunion

Piltover, the city of progress where technology is at its advanced form. Everything is going smoothly to the city of advanced future when that peace is disturbed by a certain psychopath causing mayhem everywhere. Jinx is the far worst criminal there is, she enjoys blowing things up when she feels like to. It is said that The loose cannon did all this to escape her ruined past after a terrible rivalry with her younger and reformed sister. Explosions everywhere, mayhem everywhere and screams everywhere clouded and ruined this peaceful day.

"Let's paint the town red, literally!"

Two Piltover enforcers were aware of this another mayhem Jinx caused after the report they received. Puffy black smokes rose into the sky and loud noises of destruction boomed everywhere. Vi pounded her huge hextech gauntlets as soon as she heard that the annoying criminal clearly put up a show. A young teenage girl with a black hooded jacket removed her leaning against the wall and walked past the enforcers

"Come on cupcake, let's catch that annoying psycho"

"I think she can handle it this time"

"Aaawww but I want to try using this things on"

Vi faked her sad and upset expression as she raised her steel hextech gauntlets which she used to punch criminal's faces such a Jinx, if only she could catch the loose cannon so she can punch out that annoying smile of hers. The young enforcer ran as fast as a ninja while jumping from one building to another. Within a couple of minutes, she reached the cause of mayhem and jumped down to confront the criminal.

"Ooh, my cute little sister has come to play with me"

"Have you forgotten, I removed the family relativity between the two of us"

"Being sooo gooood and stopping crime, laammeee!"

The loose cannon did the first move by firing her minigun pow pow towards her police assassin for a sister. Bullets flew everywhere but Lucifer cut all the bullets in front of her in half using her assassination blades which is concealed by her black jacket. The swift assassin, jumped to one wall to another like she's defying gravity.

"I won't let the fun end this way Lucy"

"It's Lucifer!"

Jinx threw one of her flaming chompers upwards a building which damaged and made a hole in it. Jinx dodged the falling debris in time while her sister managed to dodge in ease as an assassin. What she didn't expect is that a small chunk of debris fell on her head and knocked her out.

"Ah!"

"Aaww, Is it past your bedtime"

The Loose Cannon grabbed this chance and pointed her electric gun Zapper directly to her head. A wide crazy grin grew on her lips while she psychotically giggle but before she could pull the trigger, a picture of the two of them fell out of the knocked Lucifer's pocket and the crazy girl picked it up. She raised her weapon down and returned the picture beside Lucifer before leaving silently.

"Hmph, you're no fun at all"

The crazy happy trigger girl twirled her long blue pigtailed hair while she hums a rocking tone as she hopped away from the scene. The crime fighting duo arrived at the scene to only find destruction everywhere and a knockout stealth force officer. Luckily the injury is only minor and no casualties were reported.

"Little Miss crazy girl left her like this"

"It's unusual for the Loose cannon to do this"

"Whatever, I want to punch her face"

"Let's go, we have to file a report about this"

The two officers walked out the room but Vi is still smoking angry on how Jinx escaped once again. The loose cannon escaped from the fastest person in Piltover, her own younger sister. Only a few people in Piltover knew what started their sibling rivalry and it's not a nice memory to remember.


	2. Unstable Insanity

In the middle of the city there's an enormous clock tower, Inside it is where The loose cannon hide her existence from The officers of Piltover. The crazy girl went back and forth in one direction while she continued mumbling to herself. Jinx picked up her rocket launcher Fishbones and begun to move its mouth and used it like a puppet.

"What do you think should I do Fishbones?"

"Maybe you should reconsider your ways and make up with your sister"

"You know I could replace you anytime, right?"

"The truth might hurt a long time if you put it out slowly"

"Booorriinggg, you sounded like one of those poetry guy"

The crazy girl shut the rocket launchers mouth closed and it made an unpleasant clanking sound to which she didn't bother. Jinx thought that her own younger sister would turned against her and worse she joined with fat hands and hat lady.

"Hhhmmmm…That's it!"

She picked up a plastic skull and stared at it for a long time while she rubbed her chin to think which she rarely do and have a hard time doing it. The loose cannon just remembered when all of this started. It begun when she got those magical wrist armor blade thing, the one that assassins uses then her perception changed all of a sudden, from bad to goody two shoes. If magic changed her then it can do the same.

"I'm a genius, wait I thought of that….What happened to me!"

A certain Demacian champion was sent to Piltover to investigate something about Noxians infiltrating inside Piltover and smuggling dark magical weapons and items. One of the lady of luminosity's friends is The Piltover assassin and Jinx's younger Sister Lucifer or "Lucy" according to Jinx. She also serves as a liaison between Piltover and Demacia.

"I suppose you are informed why am I sent in here"

"Something about Noxus smuggling dark magical items"

"Yes, I am here to cooperate with Piltover enforcers in assisting to track the smugglers"

"If spying on suspicious activities, you can count of me"

"I am very grateful for the assistance"

"I'll be going then, I have a lot of things to do"

The Piltovian assassin back flipped down the building and landed in the hard solid ground with her feet without any injuries or broken bones. She then decided to jump from one building to another to make travel faster. In a dark part of the city, is a suspicious building where several people carried boxes inside while looking at the surroundings. To make sure no one gets in the way, The Sinister blade is sent to secure the goods that is secretly sent to Noxus. Katarina checked the boxes and asked one of them to count all of it.

"How many are there?"

"Exactly 24 boxes like it should be"

"Good"

The noxian assassin stormed out of the secluded building and checked the surroundings if there are any pesky Piltover enforcers or Demacian spies lurking around. Katarina felt a presence behind her and she didn't hesitate to throw a knife to the person spying her.

"For the first time I actually missed against another assassin"

"That's former to you"

A red eyed girl in a black and red hooded jacket with both of her blades activated caught the attention of the well known Noxian assassin. Katarina drew out both of her blades and begun attacking with tremendous speed which the Lucifer blocked with a grin on her face, her smile grew crazier and her eyes glowed more brightly like a hungry wolf that is out blood which she is because of her ultimate skill and also due to the origin of her powers.

"It looks like you're magic is Noxian magic which you channel to your blades"

"You're the first person to realize that, magic turned me crazy and magic turned me good"

"Then why don't you stick to violence!"

Katarina shunpo behind Lucifer and seconds before the noxian assassin's blade could reach, she teleported behind her as well and gave the red haired woman an inhumanely powerful spinning kick. The assassin was thrown a small distance but easily regained balance. The Piltover assassin concealed her blades and a shadowy claws surrounded her hands and she begun to attack once again but this time with a crazier expression. The more she fights, the more she lose control of her own magic.

"If I were you I'm going to stop, It's obvious you can't handle huge amount of corrupted magic in you"

"Hahahaha, who cares about control as long as I'm having fun I wouldn't care how many I kill"

Katarina observed that she's beginning to be outmatched the more the young assassin grew crazier, the more she gets stronger. This is why Noxian magic is mostly illegal to several city states since it's so unstable it greatly affects the users mental state. The Noxian assassin temporarily blinded Lucifer before she Shunpo a great distance.

"Let's kill each other some time"

The young assassin stopped moving for a while until The Demacian spy arrived at the scene after the information she received from the Piltover enforcers. The Light mage spotted her stiff friend but before she could touch the Piltover assassin, she swung her blades at her with a crazy laugh. She tried to dodge but she was too fast and when she was pinned down and about to be stabbed, a tranquilizer hit her in the back. The assassin fell down and went to sleep.

"Looks like we're in time cupcake"

"A close call, if you would say"

"Your job is done so go home"

"What exactly did happened?"

"All you need to know is that her body if filled with unstable black magic"

Vi moved the young assassin's body and dragged her to take her back to Heimerdinger for a check up. It looks like it went back again, this is the black energy that Lux feels whenever she talks to her. Caitlyn gave Lux a piece of a Noxian material as evidence to her reports when she goes back to Demacia.

"Demacia's job here is done, Piltover will take it from here"

"I appreciate the assistance"

The light mage showed her gratitude by bowing to the officers before leaving the scene. Vi had to carry the knock out assassin all the way to the next few blocks. Inside Jinx's hideout, a letter sent with the mark Noxus in it. It appears Jinx collaborated with Noxus regarding this matter. Jinx crazily giggled on how she would get the idea to make her sister's magic more unstable and to do that she must fill her magic with even more unstable magic. The crazy girl got a hold of some liquefied unstable magic through the smugglers she met up. Another crazy plan grew on her and it has something to do with poisoning.


	3. Cured from the evil

**If you have something to say just post a review, Because some people hate this kind of story while others don't. I might be getting this out of hand and some might even hate the story.**

* * *

It was dark, black, the color of the entire surroundings as the consciousness of the young assassin swayed. Her mind is rotating while it tries to grasp the current situation. When she finally regained the clarity of her vision, Lucifer felt a tight and restrained feeling in her hands. She then realized that she was cuffed in a chair in some dark room and worse, her weapon is separated from her which she can only rely on her magic now.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shiny Lucy"

The light inside the dark room lighted up when a certain crazy girl kicked the door and turned on the lights. Jinx became extremely delighted seeing her reformed younger sister that she kidnapped. The loose cannon hopped and skipped while she shook the hidden blades of the young assassin which made Lucifer furious.

"Did you get amnesia or something?"

"You may be my sister but this has gone too far"

"Let me explain to you on how'd you got here…through a flashback!"

The loose cannon Jinx sat in a table and placed the hidden blades beside her while she narrates on how her sister Lucifer got here. It all started when the young assassin chases Jinx in a narrowed alley, the crazy criminal grinned joyfully as her sibling jumped from the building while chasing her.

"Come on your faster than that, hurry up and catch me slowpoke"

"Stop running so I can cut your legs and your arms"

A few steps away, Jinx made a sudden left turn from the alley to the wide semi open area. She has to take care of Jinx alone since Vi and Caitlyn are busy handling a robbery of men in exo suits. Vi would love to break the crazy criminal's bones but duty calls according to Caitlyn. Jinx stopped in the mid center of the field while excitedly holding Fishbones in her shoulders.

"It's over so just give up already"

"Not without a bang!"

With a grin on her face the loose cannon rained a barrage of rocket launchers at random locations and soon, debris started falling down one after another. Lucifer easily dodged all of them with each step, she flashed away from the danger but she didn't noticed the grenade that was thrown near her. She wasn't badly hurt due to the enhanced armor of her magic but the explosion knocked her out for a few hours.

"Aaawww, Is the little wolfy down already"

Jinx placed her rocket launcher back to her back and begun dragging the unconscious body of her younger sister. She dragged her back to the hideout which is a clock tower but before she tie her up, Jinx has to remove the hidden blades to prevent the young assassin from escaping. Getting bored, The loose cannon went out and did a little rampaging to lift her Spirit from the boredom for five minutes.

"And that's how it all happened, I think…. Sort of"

"What exactly are you planning? Someone like you wouldn't think of doing this"

"Yes, yes, yes, I had a little help with Noxys and the all great me"

"Without the fastest person in Lametover, no one can catch Noxys in smuggling illegal magic"

"You're forgetting that I can still use my magic"

"Oh silly me, How could I forget? I injected you some black disgusting watery magic thing, which means-"

"If I use my magic, I'll lose control again right, my dear older sister"

Jinx swayed her index fingers while she her eyes wander off out of nowhere before Lucifer cut off and continued her sentence. The loose cannon pat her head like a dog that learned a new trick. The young assassin continued to struggle but the metal cuffs have magic runes inscribed in it which means her magic is nullified. It had been only two hours but the young assassin hasn't returned to report back which Vi and Caitlyn begun to worry.

"Where's that teleporting rookie"

"Odd, Lucifer should have been here, she always get things done before we do"

"Pfft, It's her we're talking about, It's not like she's kidnapped or dead or something"

"If I recall, Professor Heimerdinger planted a transmitter on her when we took her for a check up"  
The Piltover enforcer pounded her huge hex tech gauntlets with a smirk on her face to which the Piltover sheriff shrugged and shook her head before taking Vi along to the Yordle Professor. The revert inventor showed the blinking red dot of her location, it's odd that it stayed still for hours in one location, inside a clock tower.

"There, now let's go and beat whoever is in there"

"Make sure you don't destroy the whole building this time"

The two partners in crime reached the enormous clock tower when they suddenly heard a loud roar inside and some breaking things. The rushed with no time to spare, as they reached the door, a note with poor handwriting is taped in it.

-You're too late Hat lady and fat hands, little wolfy is hungry and everyone's the main course

"The ugly psycho, she done it this time"

"Wait, something's coming from above"

A shadow clad lycanthrope with glowing red eyes and deadly killing intent jumped down from a twenty story tall clock tower and stood in front of them, The two officers ready atheir stance as they backed away at the out of control young assassin.

"I'm sure we can reason for this"

"Can't you see cupcake, that's no human, that's a monster"

"Good thing I came prepared with an antidote"

"You have the antidote?"

"The professor gave it to me before we left"

"So all I have to do is keep her steady while you shoot at her with your magic bullet"

Vi backward her hextech gauntlets while it charged for a power punch. No matter how much or how strong she punches, the wolf felt no damage but a surprise uppercut stunned the uncontrollable assassin which Caitlyn took the opportunity to shoot a bullet that transformed into a device and begun absorbing the black magic that clad Lucifer. The young assassin fell down the ground and indicating that she's cured of her unstable magic.

"High five, cupcake!"

"Ler's go celebrate later, we have to bring her back to the police force"

"Fine"

The two officers left not knowing that The loose cannon watched them from a distance using a binoculars. After their victory, Jinx threw down the binoculars hardly and stomped the ground while she cursed the sky on how her plan failed. Hours after Lucifer is cleared of the unstable magic in her, a letter sent by the Demacian prince was sent to her in request of her presence tomorrow morning, it's something regarding the evidence that Lux retrieved after she "destroyed their operation.

"A letter from Demacia and it's from the prince"

"Hey, didn't you have a friend in Demacia, the blonde one"

"Well yes"

"It appears you have to leave first thing in the morning"

Eight o clock sharp and the young assassin tightened up her hidden blades and wear her boots, black assassin like hooded jacket, rotate her headphones that is concealed by her hood and stretch her arms before leaving the city state to go to another city state. When she reached Demacia, she was immediately summoned in the palace which stood tall and sparkling in whiye color. Waiting in the hallways, The lady of luminosity spotted her friend sitting and looking bored.

"Hi, How are you feeling?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The sheriff told me why you attacked me, I didn't know"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, I got cured"

"Good to hear, let us meet again in the next league match"

"It beats having a twisted and demented older sister"

The young assassin jumped down the place she was sitting when a staff told her that the prince is ready to see her now. While walking, the young assassin brought at a locket that she cherished for a long time, inside the locket is some old pictures of two people. Lucifer sighed after thinking on what happened on the past and she never regretted on joining the police force which is oppose to her sister Jinx who is a criminal.


End file.
